Playing Shadow Games
by xKyuketsuki
Summary: On his quest to find his gandpa, Yugi finds that the forth Blue Eyes still exsists and there is another with a Millenium item...
1. Hatching Dragon

I just started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! and I LOVE IT! So I decided to give the fan fic section of this fandom a try. This is my short product…for now. Oh! And by the way, I know the Green Phantom King isn't that powerful but it's one of my favorite cars so deal with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Playing Shadow Games

Yugioh looked intensely at his opponent, Sonyun. All he had out at the moment was the Celtic Guardian, who stood in defense mode. The blonde fingered his cards looking for one to defeat Sonyun's Mystical Elf, who stood defending his other, weaker monsters. If only Gya or the Dark Magician would come into his hand, then he could dispose of that Mystical Elf. Yugioh laid down a trap card. 'This is the best I can do for now,' he thought to himself.

Now it was Sonyun's turn. He drew his card and placed down the Green Phantom King. "With my forest field card your Celtic Guardian is a pushover. Green Phantom King attack Celtic Guardian!'

'Darn! No!' he cried mentally as he watched the Phantom King's grotesque and deformed claws rip through his Celtic guardian. Yugioh's teeth clenched as he slammed his fist on the counter. If it had not been for Sonyun's field card he wouldn't have defeated the Celtic Guardian.

Yugioh stood with a smile across his face. "You forgot something," he said holding up the trap card he had laid under his Celtic Guardian. "Just Desserts. It takes away five hundred life points for every monster you have on the field."

"Ah! No!" Sonyun cried.

Yugioh laughed. "That takes your life points down to five hundred."

"You're not far above me," he scowled.

It was true. Yugioh's life points had been reduced to nine hundred earlier in the game but he would not let that stop him.

Now it was Yugioh's turn. What to do? Now he had to deal with the Green Phantom King as well as the Mystical Elf. He closed his eyes, putting his heart in the cards. He drew one. Slowly he looked to the card added to his hand. "Yes!" he shouted as he placed the card on the council. "I call Gya the Fierce Knight! Attack!"

Gya charged forward and ran the Green Phantom King through. That was the end of him. Now, for the Mystical Elf…next turn. Next turn.

Sonyun drew his next card and a cruel smile crossed his lips. "I play Blue Eyes Whit Dragon!"

Yugioh looked on in disbelief. "Where? How? You can't…"

"Seto Kiba is quite careless with his cards," replied Sonyun.

"You-you stole his?" he demanded in utter rage that a dullest would ever stoup to such a level.

The blue haired boy shook his head. "No, I merely took the one he ripped in two." He held up the clearly broken card that had been repaired by a fine piece of scotch tape. "He didn't want it, so I took it."

"That card. That's my Grandpa's card," he said softly. "What do you say if I win, you give me that card?"

"And what if I win?" replied Sonyun.

"I'll give you my favorite card, the Dark Magician."

He nodded. "I'm going to win. Another nice card for my deck."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," countered Yugioh.

"Heh, let's get on with the game, spikes."

The blonde glared at him but nodded.

"Blue Eyes attack! White Lightning!"

The giant dragon charged up and a blast of blinding white energy obliterated Gya.

"So much for your 'Fierce Knight,'" Sonyun said mockingly.

"Come on, Yug! You can kick his ass!" cried Joey who was watching the game with the others.

Tea cleared her throat. "Language."

"Yes," agreed Bukura. "Watch what you say, Joey."

"Shut up, Bukura," he responded.

The white haired boy glared at the defiant blonde.

Meanwhile another defiant blonde drew his next card. The Dark Pendant but without the Dark Magician it was useless. 'I'll hold on to this for now,' he thought. 'But I need a monster to protect my life points.' He placed a card upon the council. "I call Silver Fang in defense mode."

"Getting worried are we?" asked Sonyun. "Well you should be!" He drew his next card but did nothing with it. "Blue Eyes attack! White Lightning!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think so far? Do ya like it?

Wait 'til next chapter!!!! I have so much fun with Joey!!!!!!


	2. Dragon Tamer

Mehehe! Next chapter already!!!! So much joy! Mehehe!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Playing Shadow Games

"You're better than this, Yug!" cried Joey as Yugioh's Silver Fang disintegrated from Sonyun's Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack. "Don't let this creep get to you!"

Yugioh drew his next card. The card he needed! "I summon the Dark Magician!" he said as he placed the card down.

Sonyun snickered. "Your card still isn't strong enough to defeat my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"But my turn is not yet over," said Yugioh. "With this card." He placed it upon the council. "The Dark Pendant combined with the Dark Magician raises his attack by nine hundred. From twenty-five hundred to thirty-four hundred. That's stronger than your card. Your Blue Eyes is finished, Sonyun. Dark Magician attack!"

The purple wizard's staff glowed as a power gathered inside of it. In one blinding blast the energy was released and obliterated Sonyun's Blue Eyes, making his life points plummet to zero.

"I've won," said Yugioh calmly.

"He won! He won!" cried Tristan and Joey as they held hands, bouncing up and down together. "He won! He won!"

Suddenly Tristan stopped. "What the hell? Get away from me, you freak!" he yelled and punched Joey in the nose which sent him flying back.

Joey, caught a little off guard, stood up and looked at Tristan. "Freak? I'll give you freak, you jerk!" he said as he punched the spiked one back.

"Oh, yeah?" Tristan came back with another blow.

"Yeah!"

Soon all you could see was a ball of dust surrounding the two fighters.

"You really shouldn't be fighting each other," said Bukura in attempt to stop them.

Tea smiled. "Good job, Yugi."

"My card," said Yugioh holding out his hand.

"C-card? Y-you want my B-Blue Eyes?" stammered Sonyun.

Yugioh nodded. "That was the deal, was it not?"

"No! You can't have my Blue Eyes!"

"If you would keep to you were a true dullest you keep your word. Had I lost to you I would have given up my Dark Magician because I am truthful. You should be the same and give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Never!" cried Sonyun.

Yugioh shook his head. "You are not a true dullest and do not deserve that title." Swiftly he lifted his hand and said, "Mind Shock!" as the world's colors inverted.

Sonyun staggered back and fell over.

"You show 'em, Yug!" yelled Joey, pausing a moment from fighting to say it.

"Opening!" shouted Tristan and knocked Joey on the ground.

"You really should stop," commented Bukura.

"Shut-" said Tristan as he got a punch square in the face.

"-Up," finished Joey, smiling in triumph.

Yugioh took the Blue Eyes White Dragon and returned to his friends not as Yugioh but as the one they knew better.

"Way to go, Yug!" Joey said giving him a high five.

"Grampa's card. I have it," said Yugi. "His heart is in this card. I can feel it."

"Ugh," said Tristan as he stood up.

"I told them not to fight," said Bukura.

"You shouldn't be tellin' me what to do anyhow," snapped Joey.

"Oh, Yugi! If only you could find your grandpa," said Tea sympathetically.

"Doesn't that jerk, Pegasus have him?" asked Joey.

Yugi nodded. "That's why I need to find Pegasus! I may have lost at the Dullest Championship but I will prevail. Pegasus will pay for what he did to my grandpa, Kiba and his brother Mokuba!"

Tea nodded in agreement.

"That's right," said Bukura. "And we'll help you do it."

"Yeah, Yug," agreed Joey.

"We're here," followed Tristan.

Yugi smiled. "Together."

"Well played, Yugi-boy," came the cold and familiar voice that brought hatred to Yugi's heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mehehe! More fun with Joey! Next!


End file.
